


A Dangerous Co-Dependency (I wanna see you hurt)

by SmellsLikeDeanSpirit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, degredation, don't ask me where this sits in canon, god just they're both so nasty idk, im sorry, possibly, pure filth, this pairing makes me so sad so I needed them to fuck it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeDeanSpirit/pseuds/SmellsLikeDeanSpirit
Summary: Reiner is tied to a chair. Eren takes advantage.----“Who knew you were such a whore, Reiner.” Eren growled, his voice dripping over Reiner’s name like syrup. Eren was so close to Reiner’s face as he spoke that he could feel Eren’s hot breath ghosting over his cheeks. “Look at you.” He punctuated his words by digging his knee harder against his erection. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already like this.”
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	A Dangerous Co-Dependency (I wanna see you hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> this is filth just pure filth. but also I feel like this pairing is so underrated especially given season 4 so I wanted to write them hate(?) fucking and this is what I arrived at so I hope you enjoy
> 
> also Reiner says like two words in the entire 2,500 words so that's fun and something I've just noticed now

“You look good like this.” Eren purred against Reiner’s ear, his tongue darting out and running along the edge of the thick black blindfold that covered Reiner’s eyes. 

Reiner continued to struggle against his bindings, against the rope that tied both his hands together behind the chair he sat on, but he wasn’t so sure anymore if he really wanted to escape – at least not now, not with the way that Eren was biting a burning trail down the most sensitive parts of his neck and across his collarbones. He was shirtless, only his white uniform trousers left on to hold the last shreds of his dignity together. Though, saying that, he knew that the thin, white material would do nothing to hide the obvious bulge growing at his crotch. He couldn’t even see it, the blindfold robbing him of his vision, but he still felt a blush erupt over his cheeks at the thought of how he must look right now. 

He gasped when Eren’s hand grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly dragged his head back. Eren wasted no time in latching his teeth into the newly exposed flesh of Reiner’s neck, adding to the litter of burning red hickies that he had already painted across the other’s skin. Eren relished in the sight, his bitemark being uniquely his. Just like the scar that adorned his hand, the marks his teeth left behind felt like a brand, a symbol of his ownership. 

Unable to see, Reiner had no way of knowing what Eren was going to do next. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at the sudden sensation of Eren’s knee pressing hard against his crotch. Unconsciously, he rutted against it, chasing the pleasure the pressure bought. 

He felt the ends of Eren’s long hair tickling against his cheek, he knew that meant that Eren must be leaning over him, looking down at him, drinking in his reactions like wine. It was so incredibly shameful, but he liked it. 

“Who knew you were such a whore, Reiner.” Eren growled, his voice dripping over Reiner’s name like syrup. Eren was so close to Reiner’s face as he spoke that he could feel Eren’s hot breath ghosting over his cheeks. “Look at you.” He punctuated his words by digging his knee harder against his erection. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already like this.”

Reiner’s head dropped back against Eren’s hand as he tried and failed to stifle his moan, his hips bucking against his knee. 

Eren dragged his other hand down Reiner’s neck and down his chest, his nails digging into his flesh as he went. “All this muscle must be for show.” His hand caressed Reiner’s abs, fingers trailing teasingly along the top of his trousers. “If you’re so weak to pleasure like this.” His hand shot up to flick at one of his nipples. 

Reiner gasped at the sensation and Eren swallowed the noise with a kiss. It was by no means a gentle kiss, Reiner feeling more like he was being devoured whole, but he couldn’t help but melt against Eren’s lips. Eren’s tongue invaded his mouth and Reiner let it, relishing in the feeling of Eren’s tongue licking up against the roof of his mouth, running against the back of his teeth. Eren pulled away momentarily only to dive back in and pull Reiner’s bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down. Reiner felt something run down his chin, he couldn’t tell if it was his drool or his blood, all he knew was that Eren’s tongue followed it, drinking it, licking his chin clean. Eren dove his tongue back into Reiner’s mouth, sinking them back into another heated kiss.

Hair continued to brush against Reiner’s cheek and, if his hands weren’t tied behind his back, Reiner knew he would be dragging his fingers through Eren’s hair in return, dragging his nails across the other’s scalp, giving as hard as he got. But, right now, he couldn’t. He could do nothing but strain helplessly against the rope that bound him and let Eren do as he pleased.

Eren pulled away from the kiss, Reiner feeling as the other stepped away for a moment. Left in the dark, Reiner whined, wanting desperately to know what Eren was going to do next. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, the rustle of clothes, though he could feel that it wasn’t his own. He could hear Eren shifting, letting out a soft sigh. The sound of Eren’s voice stirred something hot deep in Reiner’s gut. 

Reiner jumped slightly when Eren’s hand returned, this time caressing his cheek with a strange gentleness. His thumb ran up and down his cheek before running across his mouth. Subconsciously, Reiner let his lips part slightly and Eren took the opportunity to wedge his thumb between Reiner’s teeth, holding his mouth open in that position. Reiner knew that, in this position, all he had to do was bite down and he would have the strength to get Eren to stop. Strangely, he found that he didn’t want him to. 

“Be a good boy and mind your teeth, Reiner. Can you do that for me?” Eren asked, running the pad of his thumb along Reiner’s top teeth. He could guess what Eren was implying and nodded. “Good boy.” Eren said, his voice dropping several octaves, the praise rumbling in Reiner’s chest.

Eren pulled his hand away but Reiner obediently kept his mouth open. Reiner heard the sound of Eren’s boot landing heavily next to him on the chair, could feel as he leaned closer and then suddenly, he felt something hot and heavy land against his tongue. He knew what to do and quickly wrapped his lips around Eren’s cock, breathing in through his nose as he felt it slip further down his throat.

Above him, he heard Eren hiss, a sharp intake of breath that dissolved into a moan when the tip of his cock hit the back of Reiner’s throat. His reaction only spurred Reiner to continue, to go further. Reiner swallowed around his gag reflex and kept pushing forward until he felt his nose bump again Eren’s stomach. He was rewarded with another moan from above, Eren snaking his hand into Reiner’s hair. 

Eren’s hand stayed strong at the back of Reiner’s head, holding him in that position for a moment. Then, he gripped the short strands of Reiner’s hair between his fingers and dragged him back. The tip of his cock was just about to fall from Reiner’s lips when he suddenly thrust all the way back in again. 

The sudden motion caused Reiner to choke but Eren’s bruising grip in his hair gave him no chance to pull away. Instead, Reiner tried to relax his throat, letting his jaw fall slack as Eren set about fucking his face. The pace was brutal. Reiner felt his drool begin to pool at the side of his mouth, being able to do nothing as it slipped down his chin and onto his lap.

Eren took the hand that wasn’t holding onto Reiner’s head and held it against Reiner’s jaw, using his thumb to swipe up the excess drool. The hand then disappeared, never returning to Reiner’s body. Reiner could only guess what Eren was doing as he heard the others breath hitch in his throat momentarily, his pace faltering for a second. 

“Fuck, Reiner. You were born for this – to be used like this.” Eren moaned between thrusts. “Look at you, you’re getting off on this, being treated like a hole to fuck. You like to be used, don’t you Reiner?” 

Reiner felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that what Eren was saying was true. He was hard, painfully so. With his eyes blindfolded like this, all of his senses were heightened. He felt everything tenfold, he was pretty certain that if Eren touched his cock now he would come undone completely. 

“Such a good slut.” Eren gasped. “For me. Just for me to use – fuck.” Eren was panting now, his thrusts into Reiner’s mouth becoming erratic, losing rhythm. 

Reiner braced himself, he didn’t know how far Eren was going to go, what he was planning to do. 

With one final thrust, Eren quickly pulled out of Reiner’s mouth, leaving Reiner panting, his lips spit slicked and shining. The grip Eren held on the back of Reiner’s head softened as he tried to regain his composure. “Fuck.” He muttered, breathing sounding laboured. 

Reiner was once again left in the dark as Eren’s hands left him. It was quiet for a moment bar the sound of the pair’s heavy breathing. 

“Reiner.” Eren finally spoke, rolling the other’s name around on his tongue. Reiner felt himself jump when he felt Eren’s hands return to his stomach, shivering when deft fingers ghosted over his tented crotch. He had to bite his lip to stop a whine from escaping his throat when he finally felt his zipper be pulled down. 

Reiner’s head dropped back against the backrest of the chair, choking slightly when Eren dragged his trousers and underwear down in one movement. The cold air made him shiver as it hit his erection, now freed from the confines of his boxers. Eren wrapped his fingers around his cock and Reiner’s mind whited out. 

“Reiner.” Eren repeated. “You’re going to fuck me now.” The sounded of a bottle cap being clicked open hit Reiner’s ears and then suddenly something cold met his dick – lube. Reiner groaned. “And you’re going to stay completely still as I use you.” Eren’s now bare knees planted themselves astride Reiner’s thighs. Reiner wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the soft flesh of Eren’s thighs, but his hands remained tied and bound, starving him of that luxury. “You are not allowed to come until I am done with you.” Eren whispered, his face now mere inches from Reiner’s ear. “If you do, you will be punished, and it won’t be pleasant.” 

Reiner nodded, Eren’s words filtering in one ear and out the other, all of his focus was on the sensation of Eren’s hand slicking up his cock. Then, he felt Eren move, his weight leaning on Reiner’s lap and then sinking down. 

A long-drawn-out moan fell from both their lips as Eren slowly lowered himself onto Reiner’s cock, sinking down until he took him in to the hilt. 

Every muscle in Reiner’s body was screaming at him to thrust up but Eren’s grip on his shoulder and thighs stopped him from moving. Eren’s insides were so hot, gripping onto his cock like it was moulded to his shape. 

Eren’s forehead rested in the crook of Reiner’s shoulder for a moment, his breath hot and tickling against his neck. Eren took advantage of the moment of adjustment to suck another bruising hickie into Reiner’s neck before finally moving. 

It was slow at first, tortuous, as he used Reiner’s shoulder as leverage to draw himself up and then slam himself back down again. 

“Fuck, Reiner.” Eren gasped as he dropped back down into Reiner’s lap. “You’re so big, you’re filling me up so much.” 

Reiner groaned as Eren’s words sent heat pooling in his stomach. 

“You were made for this, to be my fucktoy. This is what you are good for.” Eren started moving faster, using the strength of his thighs to start bouncing on Reiner’s cock for real. 

Sweat was beginning to pool beneath his blindfold as Eren started to earnestly fuck himself on Reiner’s cock. Every thrust seemed to sink him further inside Eren’s heat and it was driving Reiner insane. 

Before long, Reiner found he couldn’t take it anymore. Just as Eren was slamming himself down, Reiner thrust up, meeting him in the middle and Eren screamed. 

“Reiner!” Eren cried, and it only encouraged Reiner to keep going. 

Biting his lip, Reiner began matching Eren’s pace, thrusting up in rhythm with Eren’s movements. His balls ached and his stomach was beginning to twist in knots and Reiner knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he couldn’t find it in himself to slow down. His hips continued to chase Eren’s heat of their own accord. 

Though, judging by the heightening of Eren’s cries, Reiner guessed he wasn’t the only one who was close. 

Reiner wanted desperately to rip the blindfold off, he wanted to see Eren’s face as he came. He wanted to see what Eren looked like when he was fucked out, face flushed red and sweating, long hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes glazed over in bliss. 

“Reiner, fuck- Such a slut, who taught- ah- who taught you to fuck like this?” Eren let out a breathy laugh. “You’re so desperate for- ah- for it.” 

Reiner bit his lip until he tasted blood, thrusting harder and faster, the heat coiling in his stomach fast approaching its breaking point. 

“So desperate- ah- do you want to cum, Reiner? Do you want to cum in me?”

Reiner nodded emphatically, his jaw falling slack dumbly as he panted. 

“Good.” Eren moaned. “Cum with me Reiner, I want you to fill me up.” 

“Eren-“ Reiner choked as he felt his mind go blank with one final thrust up. Pleasure shot through his veins like lightening as his orgasm slammed through him. He could feel as he finished inside Eren, his inside’s milking him dry. 

He could feel as similar shudders wracked Eren’s frame, feeling something hot splash against his abs as Eren choked on a final moan. 

They stayed connected for a moment, Eren resting his head against Reiner’s shoulder as they both caught their breaths. 

Reiner hissed when he felt Eren finally lift himself off of his lap. 

He felt strangely cold when Eren stood, leaving him slumped in the chair alone again. 

“Reiner.” Eren said, his voice sounding shot. Carefully, Eren snaked a hand round the back of Reiner’s head, slowly untying the knot at the back of the blindfold. 

Reiner blinked at the sudden invasion of light as the blindfold fell into his lap. Looking up, he was met with the sight of Eren looking down at him, smirking. 

Reiner swallowed thickly. Eren looked just as Reiner had pictured - sweaty, flushed, ethereal. He bit his lower lip as he drank in the sight. 

Eren’s smirk widened as his eyes fell on Reiner’s lips, he was obviously not subtle with his leering. 

“Look at you - is that an invitation for round two, Reiner?”


End file.
